YuGiOh R What If
by Pinfeathers
Summary: Set in the Yugo R spin off arc: What if the monster that tried to block the Kaiba's from reaching Kaiba corp had caused them to crash instead of being vanquished by Seto's BEWD. Badly injured in the crash, will Kaiba be rescued from the wreckage in time?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just something that popped into my head after I looked at a translation of the yu-gi-oh R manga. If you haven't heard of it, I'm not surprised. It was a spin off series, drawn by one of the original author's apprentices as I recall. Look it up before you look at this, or it might not make a lot of sense…

In short, the story of 'R' involves an adopted son of Pegasus, and is set after battle city. The kid believes that Pegasus has been killed by our main characters… (Or something to that effect, I must admit most of my attention was busy scanning through, trying to determine where Kaiba came into all of it.) So the guy takes over Kaiba Corp somehow while Seto and Mokuba are both still in America dealing with Kaiba Land. He has also kidnapped Tea, so that's the main reason why the

Yugi-tachi is after him too I guess. If it were me, I'd just let him have her… XD If you need a review, just take a look at 'episode 13, The Appearance of Seto Kaiba'

( **.info/YugiohR/R_** ) this link will take you to a sight dedicated to the series, complete with summaries, manga scans, and fan translations. (The translations are important since this isn't due to be released by VIZ in English until this October.

-I love Seto Kaiba, but I love torturing him even more… So beware, that's pretty much what this is: Kaiba Torture.

-This picks up right after Joey's duel ends, the scene where they all turn to look out the window as they See Kaiba's jet arrive.

-I've taken continuity the way of the anime for this. For instance: In the Anime, Seto's jet is actually dragon shaped, while in the Manga it was merely a fighter jet with a dragon's face painted on the cockpit.

-So far there aren't any intended pairings in this story, (straight or otherwise.)

**Yu-Gi-Oh R: **_**What If…**_

There was the screech of rending metal, and the explosion of jet fuel rattled the windows even on the fifteenth floor. Jonouchi and Honda stared down in mute shock. They had just witnessed the crash of Seto Kaiba's blue eyes white dragon jet, with both of the Kaiba brothers on board.

The craft had been headed towards the landing pad on the roof of Kaiba Corp headquarters, when an enormous black dragon had manifested itself, directly between the jet and the building. Kaiba was an excellent pilot, and rolled the dragon shaped craft effortlessly out of the collision course. He was far better indeed than the master of the creature had anticipated. The creature sought to block the get form landing and as Kaiba pulled another expert maneuver, dodging around it so that they'd hardly deviated from their original trajectory at all, the beast flailed out wildly in an attempt to stall them from landing. It was clumsy and smashed a massive wing into the jet, throwing the craft away and into a tailspin.

Those watching could see Kaiba fighting to get control, to stop the tumble towards the ground, but it was in vain. The jet smashed head first into the ground, just instants after a single passenger was jettisoned. The onlookers stared on in mute horror as the safely ejected form of Mokuba Kaiba came to the ground, and immediately took off towards the wreckage.

"We've got to get down there," Jonouchi stated grimly. Honda merely nodded in assent. They had fought hard to get this far, battling block by block to ascend floors, but it would be simple enough to come back up with the path already cleared. They both bolted from the site of the newly won duel and to the high-speed elevator which shot them down to the ground below. From there they raced out of the building, and towards the burning wreckage of the blue eyes jet.

Mokuba was frantic. His brother had gotten him out, but he had been unable to eject himself. Seto had lost control of the jet after it had been damaged by the attack. There was nothing he could do, and had gone down in the crash. Mokuba hurried to his brother, afraid of what he might find.

He found the cockpit partially separated from the body of the jet. The glass and metal were both fragmented and shattered, it was a saddening sight, seeing the dragon broken, defeated. But what was worse, was the sight of his brother's form slumped over the edge, where he had presumably been thrown during some part of the impact or following explosions. His legs were still draped inside the cockpit, but his torso was draped over the outside, bent sharply over the lip of the broken cockpit.

Mokuba cried out his brother's name and sprinted to his side. Flames from both the destroyed cockpit machinery and the body of the jet were working their way steadily closer to them, and Mokuba knew he had to get Seto out of there as fast a possible. He climbed up the side of the dragon, and made his way to Seto. Mokuba brushed dark chocolate locks away from closed blue eyes. Seto was unconscious, but Mokuba checked his breathing and was relieved to find that he was still alive. Working franticly, he tried to free his older sibling from the wreckage, but he didn't have the strength to free Seto's trapped legs, and the fire was still closing in.

Jonouchi and Honda reached the remains of the cockpit, finding Mokuba bent over his unmoving brother.

"Mokuba! You got'a get out of there!" He yelled.

"Not without Seto!" Mokuba shouted down to the blond haired boy. Jonouchi and Honda began to climb towards the cockpit. When they were almost there Jonouchi heard Mokuba call out his brother's name again, just as another fuel line blew farther down the badly of the jet. The elder Kaiba brother slowly opened his eyes, groaned and then began to shift. This however turned out to be a very bad idea. A groan turned to a sharp cry of pain, as the glass beneath him caused him further discomfort. Jonouchi and Honda sped up and reached the two brothers, leaning over the cockpit to assess the situation, and both gasped in horror. Now close enough to see the extent of the damage, they could see the utter destruction of the cockpit. Broken shards of metal, plastic, and glass, once belonging to everything from flight instruments, the outer skin, to Seto's flight helmet, which now lay in pieces on the floor, jutted out from every surface. With a stomach lurching feeling they saw that many such shards had lodged themselves all over Kaiba's body. He was bleeding, how badly they couldn't tell for sure, but they could tell some of his injuries were pretty serious. Aside from the various lacerations, cuts, and bruises, they could tell just by looking that his shoulder was at least dislocated. Seto had opened his eyes but was only semi-conscious due to the haze of obvious pain.

"What's 'da matta' Richboy? Few cuts 'an bruises can't hurt that bad?" Jonouchi said. He was more thinking aloud than speaking to anyone, but insulting Kaiba came out of habit. Mokuba shot him an angry look that could have sent hoards of employees groveling for forgiveness. Jonouchi inwardly cringed at the inappropriateness and insensitivity of his comment. _Here Mokuba's worried sick 'bout his brother whose hurt, 'an all I do is insult the guy while he's down._

Honda and Jonouchi both reached out and began shifting Kaiba, getting ready to move him. Their actions were greeted by another pained cry from Kaiba. They took a closer look, and Jonouchi nearly tossed his lunch at what he registered this time that they had missed in their earlier assessment.

Kaiba's position had him leaned over the edge of the cockpit, thus over the remaining rim of the windshield. Though shattered, the bottom had remained intact enough to stick eight inch long points of jagged glass straight up. Kaiba had been thrown directly over them, on top of them. Joey realized with a new wave of horror that he could actually see the bloodied tip of one such point, just poking out of Kaiba's lower back. This realization was met with a string of colorful curses form all parties involved, except for Seto, who merely lay impaled and gasping raggedly for breath.

"Fuck!" murmured Jonouchi. "Hond', see if you can get his legs free," he suggested, after glancing down to recheck the rest of Kaiba's situation. Honda climbed up to the top of the cockpit, and stepped carefully over the injured CEO avoiding sharp or twisted obstacles. He stood straddling between two stable points, now standing over Kaiba. Honda bent over and began to pry at the piece of metal which had been forced sharply in, pressing into the pilots sear, trapping Kaiba's legs firmly in between. He pulled and struggled against the wreckage, making headway slowly.

Jonouchi reached forward again, hesitantly, trying to decide how to free Kaiba from the rest of his gruesome entanglement. He laid a hand on the CEO's temple, and carefully wiped away some of the blood away, which was dripping slowly down his temple.

"Kaiba, talk to me man," he spoke softly. Kaiba's eyes, which had drifted half closed, opened marginally.

"W-Wh…*Cough*…" Seto tried to say something, form the sound of it a question. Joey saw Kaiba's unfocused eves turn fractionally towards him, they held Kaiba's unvoiced questions. What? Where? Who? …

"Kaiba, its Jonouchi. Me 'an Hond' are gon'a get you out of there."

"J-Jonouchi," he rasped, struggling to speak. "Where- *cough* Wh-*cough-cough* … Mokuba-a," he finally forced out, his speech stuttering and halting in an alarming way.

Jonouchi sought out Kaiba's hand and took it into his own, reassuring him;

"Mokuba is fine. You got him out before the crash. He's here, worried sick 'bout you though." Having said, he glanced down at Mokuba, who was sitting sobbing below them now.  
The ghost of a smile tugged at the corners of Kaiba's mouth, as he listened to Joey firm assurance Mokuba's safety. He knew that his little brother would be safe now; he would be well protected by the 'Mutt' and the 'Neadrathal'. He felt himself fading out again. Everything hurt, he could hardly breathe he realized… But he felt so numb…

"Kaiba! Stay with me man! Don't black out on us," Jonouchi called worriedly. He could tell Kaiba was slipping deeper into shock. Kaiba's breathing had become even shallower, quickening into weak pants. Jonouchi could feel the CEO's erratic pulse under his fingers. He watched with mounting concern, as blue eyes slid closed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you've all enjoyed! ^^ Now that I've typed it I realize that if I just leave it here it looks like a character death fic, and the end. It's not meant to be, Seto Kaiba IS NOT DEAD. I'm not done torturing him yet… *Evil Laughs*

If anyone catches any technical or spelling errors, feel free to point them out. I love getting input from others. I always do my best to make sure that things are technically perfect, but I am a horrible speller myself… XD

-Pinfeathers

(Update: I went through and changed all the names to the Japanese. Jonouchi and Honda were both written as 'Joey and Tristan'. If I've missed any, let me know, K?)

Also… If that link to the manga at the top doesn't come through, send me a message or a review and I'll send it back to you. Something's screwy with the formatting on it and it's having trouble showing up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Kaiba? Kaiba!" Jonouchi called. There was no response from the now unconscious brunet before him. "Honda, how're you coming?" he directed up to his friend.

"Almost- Got- It!" Ground out Honda, not pausing in his efforts. With one final yank, there was a satisfying wrenching noise, and the offending piece of metal cracked and bent at a key point. Allowing Honda to easily bend it away, freeing the pinned limbs beneath it.

"Alright, now we've just got to get him off that… Glass." Honda grimaced at the last part. Jonouchi nodded soberly and placed his hands under the unconscious CEO's shoulders. Honda followed his lead and slipped his hands around Kaiba's waist.

"Lift straight up on three," Jonouchi instructed. "One, two… Three." They both lifted gritting their teeth not with the effort for they quickly realized that while Kaiba was infamously tall, he was also lanky and thin to the point of unhealthiness. The both gritted their teeth at the sight of the glass they were lifting the brunet off, it was stained a glistening red and rivulets of blood ran down the edges. They lifted him clear; unfortunately, the tips of the last shards didn't come all the way out. Kaiba gave a shuddering gasp as they broke off, feeling the tips catch before breaking even through unconsciousness.

---B-R-E-A-K---T-H-I-N-G-Y---------- (A/N: This is sort of like the kind of break you normally get at a chapter break. In reality, it's where I started writing at the pool the other day, not really sure how or where I'd left off. It's written like the start of a new chapter, but I didn't want to post this little bit all on its own, so I've done my best to bridge the gap above. It's not perfectly fluent though, hence the break. So now that I've wasted your time… Let's get going again shall we?)------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonouchi and Honda had managed to free Seto Kaiba from the crumpled cockpit of his crashed jet. Jou handed the injured teenager completely over to Honda who could carry him easier. Joey was no wimp, but Kaiba was at least a head taller than him while Honda was stronger and probably about half a head taller than Kaiba himself. Honda climbed down carefully from where he stood atop the cockpit carrying the unconscious Kaiba bridal style. Jou's jumped down from the side of the craft and looked back up to help guide Honda down. His worried frown deepened as he looked again at Kaiba, noting the blood that soaked his torso and was dripping down onto Honda's pant legs. In the end Honda had to slide offer the last edge and drop a few feet to get down while carrying Kaiba. The flames had finally reached the cockpit and were slowly destroying the contoured seat which Kaiba had been pinned to just minutes ago. Mokuba ran up and clung to Joey as they moved away from the wreck.

"Is Nii-sama (1) going to be OK?" he asked, tears still clinging to his eyelashes. Jou looked sadly down at the small black haired boy.

"Don' know Mokuba… But Im'a sure as hell not gon'a let anything else happen to him. Not while me and Hond' are here, no sir!" Jou reassured Mokuba. "He was real glad to hear that you were OK when I told him 'minute ago. Even smiled a little, the ice block." Mokuba smiled slightly at this. "Jus' stay strong for your brother alright?" (2)

"OK," Mokuba whispered, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes again, but not falling yet.

All the while they were moving they had been moving steadily away from the crash site. It turned out to have been a very good thing too. Moments after Mokuba answered Jou the silence was broken by a defining explosion. The fires had finally reached whatever last and most volatile part of the fuel line, and blew everything that was left. The four figures were backlit by the explosion and sent tumbling to the ground by the shockwave, but they were far enough away to not be injured by the explosion. The debris however, proved to be a different problem.

"Ahhh…" groaned Honda. The large pointy-haired brunet sat up slowly, gripping his left upper arm.

"You OK Hond'" Jou asked as he pulled Mokuba to his feet.

"Almost," he replied dully. "My arm got hit by something nasty. It's nothing serious, but I think if you can, you should take Kaiba." Joey nodded and stepped over to where Kaiba had fallen next to Honda. Kaiba was just a bit too tall for him to comfortably carry bridal style as Honda had. He was just about to pick him up when he heard Mokuba shout;

"Look!" he yelled pointing towards the entrance to Kaiba Corp. They were a good ways away but they could still clearly make out the figures of four guards exiting the building. The dark suited figures paused momentarily, and then make a B-line towards the crash.

"Those men are Kaiba Corp. security," Mokuba stated ominously.

"Yeah and with Kaiba Corp. in the hands of another nut-job, it aint exactly friendly to us right now neither," was Jonouchi's sober response.

"Let's get out of her then, now?" Honda urged standing quickly. "Kami knows what they'll want with Kaiba and Mokuba here," he said gestured to the CEO as he was lifted gently in to a fireman's carry by Jonouchi. "Normally I wouldn't be too worried; Kaiba can take care of himself… But now's a different story."

Jou careful positioned Seto over his shoulder, trying to place him so that his injury wasn't being pushed against the shoulder. With a nod to Honda to tell him he was ready they began to run in the opposite direction of the Kaiba Corp. building, away from the guards. Using the smoke to their advantage they skirted back around so that the crash site was almost between them and the dark suited men. The men saw them begin to flee and began to give chase. Honda glanced back and saw the perusing pack drawing their weapons.

"Jou! They've got their guns out!" Honda informed Jonouchi as they ran. "Any plans?!"

"Yeah! ... Run!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Yes, I am going to start doing some footer notes…)

(1): I think that should be right how it is, capitalized and all, I'm not completely sure though.

-For anyone who is not familiar with the Japanese versions of the series, both manga and anime: This is how Mokuba is supposed to refer to Seto most of the time. It means "Big Brother", and translates literally to "Honorable older brother"… (I'm more ales sure anyway.) It's peculiar to Mokuba in a way with how close the two actually are, it's a sign of deep respect and gratitude on Mokuba's part for all that Seto has done for him.

(2): No, those aren't my personal grammatical errors every time Jonouchi speaks. XD In case you haven't noticed, I've been trying to write Jou's accent. I think it's been wandering all around the map though… I'm not really good with accents.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed my sadly, rather short update… (Given, that's on the long side for me! XD )

Questions, comments, picky grammatical errors, send 'em all my way! ^^ Just drop me a review or a message. Anything at all you want to tell me, I'd love to hear, even if it hardly pertains to the story at all, like something that it made you think of, feel free!

We're just starting finals, but I have a bunch of time on my hands and summer is near! ^^ (That and my graphics tablet's stylus just crapped out on me… DX)

-Pinfeathers ('aquabluejay' on DeviantART and most other sites.)


End file.
